The Genesis
by Belac Redbird
Summary: In this story, four friends fight to the end for their kind. They battle secret police with high tech guns, encounter challenges which will change their lives, and the learn how to use their "special" abilities. Will they show the humans that their race is not dominant? Can the four friends complete their mission?


Prologue

DNA is our story. It tells the truth, and the truth is mutation. Ten out of twenty children are born with enhanced DNA, allowing them to do things out of the ordinary. The truth will be known. If you cage the beast, the beast gets angry. This is what started the war, making the statement, _every war starts with a spark_, true.

In the year 6017 is when our story began. By our, I mean the Genesis. The Genesis was a team that was put together to protect and fight for our kind. They went through training, and they developed their abilities for our benefit. The humans declared war on us. The President of the United States gathered the world leaders so that they could agree on an attack. In 6018, the leaders came to a decision. They sent out builders to build camps for all mutants or mutations. It took months before our race decided to fight back. A war blazed throughout the world. Humans and mutations died. Explosions demolished cities, towns, countries, and even the continent of Asia. After two years, the President thought the war was won, and he called off every attack. Secret police were trained and sent out into the dark crevices of the planet to sure the death of any mutant survivor. The humans celebrated, thinking that we were wiped off the face of the earth, but their thoughts deceived them.

Chapter 1

It was dark and foggy in Moscow, Russia. The year is 6022. Earth has become a graveyard full of buried dreams, friends, family, and belongings. Their are only a few cities left. The human population is unknown. The mutation population is five, including myself. I have no idea if there are more of us. We hide in the dark. Our lives are short now. My friends and I look after each other during our last days. So far, no food or water. We thirst and hunger. Air is thin here. We are on the move. We hope to reach America. Hearing about an active airport, we work our way to London, England every chance we get. How we got here is unknown. It is like a dream, or so it seems.

My name is Flynn Drake. Out of our group, I'm the oldest. My best friend, Alex, follows me by one year. At the age of eighteen, I have the duty to lead my sister Blythe and our friends, Alex; Nicole; and Darwin. They are like family to me. Leading them has put a burden on me. One bad move, and we will lose our lives. I am not willing for that to happen. We all woke up to another dead, chalky day. The sun barely shined. Our clothes were torn and our skin was blistered. We all looked nasty. I told Blythe and Alex to exit the caved in place. They worked their way up and out. The returned with great news.

"The way is clear, but we need to move fast." Blythe said.

"Okay, guys. We move. Darwin, find food. Alex and Nicole,

eyes open." I order.

It is kind of an every day routine. I scout ahead with Blythe, while Alex and Nicole guard and watch out for threats, and Darwin is our main food and water hook up. His mutation allows him to hear, see, and smell anything from a great distance. He also has monkey-like feet and hands along with a tall for balance. Darwin never wore shoes, for he runs faster. He also has superhuman strength. Our little monkey friend is most important to this team.

We moved out. They sky was dark with a glimpse of light. I could see the chalky air around us. Blythe followed me close. We jumped over building bases and structures. Darwin met up with us under a boulder and some rubble. He found a nice water supply. No food. He led us all to a fallen mountain of wreckage. He took the lead. Alex and Nicole followed. It was around noon, when we reached our destination.

"This is it. There is a pipe which drains water." Darwin rejoiced.

Nicole and Alex caught up. They seem to be out of breath. Blythe and Darwin went into the wreckage. Nicole followed, while Alex and I watched out for threats. Taking one last glimpse, I followed Alex into the wreckage. Darwin met us and led us to the others. A generator was present. Being able to manipulate metal, Nicole kept it going. Blythe gathered water in separate things able to hold water for everyone.

We all settled in for the night, and Darwin got look out. We usually take shifts or turns, but since Darwin has more enhanced senses, he gets the look out duty. Our first night in the new place was quiet, so far. I was the last to fall asleep. The next morning started off to be cold and dry. Blythe collected up some water for us. Nicole gave the generator a break.

"We're getting closer every day." I say.

"Yes. But we won't last long, if we do not hurry." Blythe added.

"Let's be positive. We'll make it. I just hope Darwin can sniff out something to eat! I'm starving." Alex said before sitting down beside Blythe.

We relaxed in the stinky place. We waited for hope. Nothing came our way except four police. The secret police never travel in small numbers. We had to move. It would be hours before we get caught and slaughtered. A plan was devised, yet Alex thought that we should just kill them. I warned him about their backup troops, but he was careless. "Attack it is!" Alex encouraged his idea.

Well, everyone thought that his plan was worth a shot. I had to try to stop them, or I had to help them through this horrible idea. Darwin got their attention. Blythe and Nicole took the back, and Alex took the right side. I took the left. Realizing they were surrounded, one reached for the communicator on his belt. I spotted him. I froze his hand on the communicator. I guess I made a bad move. I made the first threat! The others shot at us. Alex blazed into a furnace of fire, but I put him out. He would be a dead give away to any more police. Nicole stopped the bullets. She then forced them into the four men.

"Come on." I said. "We need to leave this area."

"Darwin, led the way!" Blythe yelled.

But we gave ourselves away. A hovercraft shadow castes on us. We took a good look at the big ship in the sky. Turrets shot out and targeted us. I saw Blythe cast a vortex in front of us. Without hesitation, we all hopped in it. The turrets were fired at the last moment. A bullet managed to go through the Blythe's portal. It was close to hitting her ankle.

She took us back to our old campsite. We had to start over, and we had to move fast. I could see the hovercraft in the distance. It slowly moved this way. I knew that we could hold the numbers off for a short time, but there guns will soon adapt to kill us.

"What are we going to do?" Blythe asked.

"They can't catch us all at once! We need to split up." Nicole said.

"Okay, but we have to watch each other back." Alex and Blythe will

be together. Take that alley. Nicole and Darwin,

run that way." I ordered.

Alex and Blythe started for the alley, but I grabbed Alex's arm. I told him to take care of her. "I promise with my life," he said. I gave him a pat on his back. Nicole and Darwin left shortly after them. The ship flew closer. A spotlight shined on me.

Blocking the light from blinding my eyes, I could held my arm up. I took notice of the turrets aiming my way. I darted behind a metal sheet. I could hear the bullets deflect off the barricade. _This is it, _I thought. My life ends here. Not yet. A portal appeared in front of me. Taking a leap of faith, I jumped into it. I rolled out in front of Blythe. I was in the alley.

"Thanks." I say. "But I think I got shot in my ankle."

"Let me look." Blythe gasped.

Alex watched out. I could hear foot steps approaching. Alex lit his hands. Two shadows came around a corner followed by Darwin and Nicole. They were out of breath. They told us that they were cut off. Darwin helped me to my feet. We ran as fast as we all could. The roaring hovercraft got closer. It looked closer to the ground, as if it was going to ground. There will soon be troops surrounding us.

"Take him. I'll hold them off. Go!" Darwin yelled.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, as he threw my right

arm around his neck.

"I'm going to buy you all some time. Now, go." Darwin

explained.

He got hugs from the girls. We knew he would not last long. We knew he would not return to us. I think the thing which hurt us the most is that we understood the fact that he knew he would not return. Darwin gave a nod before he jumped away.

Alex took me first out of the alley. We hobbled down the alley, making turns, and we climbed up to high points. The troops began firing at us. They were not yet in range. I caused Alex to trip over my fallen body, and I could not get back up. I had lost too much blood. The marching of troops sounded clear and loud in my ears. I told them to go on, but they insisted on staying. The first few police got too close for comfort. Alex grazed them away with fire. Nicole created a magnetic field around myself and her. Blythe helped Alex take out the troops. Fire blazed at its fullest. Portals sent men to who knows where. Nicole made sure that no one got to me. She bent metal art anyone who got passed Blythe and Alex. More ran our way. Their guns began to adapt to Alex's fire. Blythe could not hold anymore off. The numbers grew. Nicole tried to help her out. I did my best to freeze any bullets that might head towards Nicole. She started to lower herself. Alex started to burn out. One of the troops shot an unusual big gun. A blue ray shot out at Nicole. She fell to the ground.

The must have stunned her, for she shook uncontrollably. The men rushed into our space. This was for sure our end. The reloaded their guns and aimed at us. I could see their gestures and read their hatred for us. Alex, Blythe and I surrounded Nicole. A gun fire went off, but It was not from our enemy. In fact, our enemy was getting shot at. Red streaks flew threw their bodies. We made a break for it. Alex and Blythe picked up Nicole. I took to my hands and knees. We made it to a pile of wreckage which served as shelter. A war filled our ears. Blasts and explosions went off from every location. But something filled our ears. It was the last thing. Silence let us know that someone had won. Stomping sounds neared us. We gripped each other tight. Alex slowly lit up one of his fingers. The person lifted up the roof over us. It was not a person but a creature. A hairy beast-like man stared down at us. He huffed. The chill air caused the air to be seen as it flew from his nose. "Come," he said and lent out his right hand. His left hand was supporting the metal above us. I gave a nod to Alex, who handed Nicole to him. The rest of us followed him to a small town. There was no sign of civilian life at all. Some of the town buildings were broken down, yet some managed to hold together.

"Through here." he snarled.

"Where are you leading us?" I ask, hanging on to Alex's and

Blythe's shoulders.

With faith and hope, we followed the creature into an old convenient store. An old bell rand as we passed opened the door. It was kind of chalky and dusty in the place. A few bones lay on the ground. Behind the cashier desk was a shelf with books on it. The creature pulled down the a red book. A click went off, and the wall in front of us moved to the left, revealing a white hall with bright lights above. He carried Nicole in with us to follow. The wall slid back into place.

At the end of the hallway, he let Nicole stand on her own. She was still weak and shivered on and off. He opened a door with a hand print security system. Inside the area, we were greeted by a lady with auburn hair. She had on a lab coat.

She took a glimpse at us and rushed all four of us to the door on the right. She had me lie on a silver table. She gave Nicole a shot to cure her seizures. She began patching up my leg. Before she went into surgery, she excused everyone else.

"So, how have you all survived?" she asked.

"We stayed moving. Every chance we got." I responded.

"Is this the first attack you have had?"

"We had to kill some of them before." I said.

She began to do surgery. Yelps filled the room. Pain seized my body, and my injured leg kicked. She tried to calm me, but I screamed my heart out. Her friend entered and held me down. She yelled orders to him. Within two minutes, the pain stopped, and we kept talking.

"What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Flynn. Flynn Drake." I stuttered some, "You– Your name?"

"Lora Kate. My father gave me the name. He was something.

If you don't mind, I can tell about him."

"Anything to get this pain off my mind." I say.

"He was very funny. Never there was a time he put himself first.

But there came a time when men sought war. My dad was one of

of the Genesis. He-"

"My dad was a Genesis! He died before I was born. He was the

leader." I interrupted her.

Pain came into my mind. A big pinch made my leg kick up. It was over. The long three inch bullet was taken out of my leg. Lora gave me a shot in the arm and I dozed out. When I awoke, the room was cold. Bumps decorated my arms and legs. I sat up and looked around. The wall to my right had an x-ray of some sort. I figured it was mine. I began to get up when the door opened. Lora walked in. She looked different. Her lab coat was not on her, and she had on a black jumpsuit. With a smile, she asked how I was feeling. I told her that I was dizzy in a way which I would not want to be. It affected my stomach. I began to feel woozy.

"That is normal. It will pass through your system." she said.

"That's great news. Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They are in the weaponry room. It is the safest room we have.

If you want, I can take you to see them."

"Yeah." I sighed.

I hopped off the table. We left the lab, and headed into another room. Blythe and Alex were talking to the thing that saved us. They appeared to be happy for once. Nicole indulged in a few books. I caught Blythe's eye, and she threw her arms around my neck. Alex patted my back, while Nicole greeted me with kind words.

"Now we can get to know each other." Lora said.

"Um...you go first." the creature huffed at Lora.

"Well, My name is Lora Kate Wagner. I have trained in the

medical field. My mutation allows me to create tornadoes

with a twirl of my hand."

Lora spun her wrist and fingers in a circular motion. Light wind picked up and soon formed a twirling tornado. She flung it towards a nearby chair, and the chair flew up into the air. Lora Kathrine waved her hand downward, causing the tornado to cease. We were all so fascinated. She was given the nickname, Whirlwind. Alex was voted next.

"My name is Alex, and I can create flames of fire. I can manipulate

it to spread as far as I want and as high as I want. Here."

He stopped to give a show.

Alex held his hand out so everyone could see. Mainly Lora and her friend were the ones who needed to see. A flame appeared on his hand and spread up his arm and to his chest. Lora called him, Discharge. Nicole went next. She manipulated some of the weapons of their racks and shot bullets at a vase. The bullets were stopped by her. Blythe gave her the name, Zinc. We thought that it was not fitting, but Blythe and Lora explained that a zinc is a type of metal. We agreed on the name. Blythe showed of her portals, earning the name Haven. Lora Kathrine's friend offered to go next. He told us that he never new his real name, so Lora gave him the name Oman. Alex, being a sarcastic character, said,

"Since you have a gun, an appearance of a beast, and agility

like an ape, I think we should call you Warlord."

Oman grunted in a soft way. They group awaited for me to show them my mutation. I stood in front of Lora and Oman. With a smirk, I took a stance with my chest pointing away from everyone. I searched for a target. My body started to glow red. It is the energy which I moved to my chest that caused a red blast to shoot from my chest and through the gun firing range. I quickly earned the nickname, Wreckage. After we all had calmed down, Lora took us to the back of the weaponry room. She put in a code number into a computer displayed security system on the wall. The wall became like a glass window. On the other side were shirts. The shirts looked similar to Lora's jumpsuit. Warlord slid the glass aside.

The two passed out the jumpsuits to my friends and me. We took off our old clothes and zipped the jumpsuits up. My suit was black with a dark blue color outlining it. The collar had the number one on it. Blythe had a the same design except her outlining was pink. Her number is three. Alex had red outlining. He was number two. Nicole had purple outlining and the number five. Warlord and Lora must be four and six. I was right. Warlord had a vest on. His number four was on the right side of his vest. He did not have a color. Lora Kathrine must have changed, for she had on a suit like the us. Her outlining was a light blue. It was like a dream. We were the hope that we longed for. Wait, we are the hope. We are the hope for all mutants, who have survived. This is what I wanted. We are the Genesis!

Nightfall came. Everyone settled down in what Lora called, "The cabin room," Fresh hot tea was made for everybody. Nicole retreated back into her books, while Blythe and Alex discussed some fighting techniques with Warlord. Lora fell asleep on a small cot in the back of the room. After asking for permission, I took a stroll out of the place. I exited the secret place into the old convenient store where I found a staircase. The stairs led up to the roof. I took a seat. The stars were shining their brightest. Everything was what I could wish for. My family is safe, we have supplies, and we are happy. A light breeze touched my face. It felt good. For once, I felt like I was free. Sitting on this roof is risky. I knew what might happen. After a few minutes of thinking, I headed down the steps into the store. I had just pulled down the green book when something caught my eye. With fear, I turned to see something moving at a good speed in the sky. Approaching the glass windows, I saw a hovercraft. Without hesitation, I opened the hidden door. I ran my hardest to the cabin room. The others saw me startled.

"They've found us." I say.

Chapter 2

Everyone was in shock. Nicole dropped her book and woke Lora. Warlord told us to meet him in the weaponry room. Lora asked for everyone to calm down.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"A hovercraft was in the air. I was out on the roof. Nothing

was there, but when I walked back into the store, I saw it."

"What do we do, Lora?" Blythe asked.

"Meet Warlord in the weaponry room. Go!" she said.

We all ran to the weapon room. Warlord was strapping ammunition around his waist and across his shoulders. He hooked one of his guns to his back. The other he carried. Lora entered the room with three backpacks. She handed me one. Nicole put one on her back, and Lora kept one. Blythe asked about the packs. Warlord answered her.

"They hold survival supplies."

"What if they get shot? We'll lose the supplies." Alex put in.

"Their bulletproof like your suits." Lora answered.

Warlord ran to the back wall. Next to the glass, which revealed the hidden suits, Lora punched in another code. A hissing sound filled our ears. It was the door. The door which led into a jet? I was still processing the fact that we were being hunted so quick. An explosion went off. Footsteps ran throughout the hall. The police were inside. The door hissed shut behind us. Blue lights lit up around us.

Lora turned the jet on. We were ordered to take our seats. Warlord took the pilot's seat. Lora worked on some computers. "She's ready for take off." Lora said.

The jet hummed. "Wait! The doors." The jet was already taking off. No one could open the doors. Lora searched for something that might open the doors above the jet. I turned and saw Nicole part her hands. A creaking sound followed her action, and I immediately knew what she did. The jet took flight with a firing hovercraft behind us. Blasts went off all around. We strapped ourselves in. Warlord


End file.
